


Our Little Girl

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swan-Jones-Charming clan and their baby girl, Niamh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niamh and Henry

The little girl in Henry's arms shifted slightly and opened her large blue eyes, staring up at her brother. Emma and Killian had gone off to investigate the newest threat, leaving six month old Niamh to have some bonding time with her big brother.

  
Henry smiled at her, shifting her so that she rested against his chest. She had gotten so big, especially when comparing her with the little titch he saw in Storybrooke General Hospital. When he had held her then, she barely moved. Now she was grabbing his shirt, reaching for his hand, his hair, anything.

  
'Okay, little girl,' he muttered, rising from his bed. 'Why don't we go on a walk?' He walked her over to the window. It was late evening and the streets were darkening, but she looked out and saw the rosebushes in their front garden and began reaching for them. 'Aw, you like them, don't you.' Niamh gurgled in response and shifted again, looking around Henry's room. She saw Henrys books and reached out for one of them, stretching as far as she could.

  
Sighing, Henry too her downstairs, wanting to avoid her breaking any of his stuff.

  
'You hungry, little pumpkin?' he asked. When she started squirming, he sat her in her highchair in the kitchen and chopped up a banana, which she ate thoughtfully. He sat opposite her, sticking his tongue out when she looked at him.

  
'You're a cutie, you know that?' he asked his sister. Niamh clapped herhands and shoved another banana into her mouth. 'But you're my cutie.' Once she was finished, Henry picked her up again and walked to the sofa with her. 'Want to watch some cartoons?'

  
Niamh hardly paid attention. She toyed with Henry's watch for a moment before slapping his wrist, demanding his attention.

  
'All right, pumpkin, you have my full attention.' She grabbed his finger with a whole hand and waved it back and forth. 'Enjoying yourself are we?' He lifted her up and looked at her, poking his tongue out to make her laugh. 'Yeah you're a looker.' Big green eyes and soft dark hair, Niamh was a perfect combination of both Emma and Killian, with soft, plump cheeks and Emma's chin. 'But you're still my baby sister. And when those boys-or girls, I won't judge-come for you, they're going to have to answer to me. So you better prepare yourself, little girl, for a long line of people running screaming from this house.' Niamh giggled and Henry cradled her head in his elbow, telling her more about his plans to terrorise anyone who so much as looked at her.

  
Unbeknownst to Henry, Emma and Killian were leaning agianst the door, watching their kids. Henry continued playing with Niamh until Emma had to interrupt and put her down for her nap. To their surprise, Henry volunteered to put her down himself and rocked her to sleep, humming Disney songs under his breath.


	2. Niamh and Killian

Killian did another lap of the kitchen, hoping that would be enough to send Niamh off to sleep. Emma was off doing a night shift at the station and he was taking care of her. He had hoped to have her in bed half an hour ago and have some private time with his Swan when she returned. There was one problem. Niamh had chosen this week to have a bloody ear infection. He had given her her medicine and had sat with her for an hour, patiently waiting for it to take effect.

Sadly, his patience was wearing thin.

'Niamh?' he asked over her screaming. 'Baby I promise if you go to sleep right now I will buy you a new toy. What would you want, Princess?' Niamh didn't appear to care for the promise of new toys; she only screamed louder. Killian sighed, bouncing her up and down.

When she began to quieten, he finally started to hope that she was falling asleep, but she still went on crying. He took her into the hall, humming softly to her. On the wall there were several pictures of their family, which he often looked at with her.

'Who's that?' he asked, pointing to one. 'That's Grandpa isn't it? And who's that? That's Henry.'He walked further down the hall, stopping a hand drawn picture he had done. 'Who's that? That's your Uncle Liam, isn't it? Wonder what he'd say to you now?' Niamh took that opportunity to gave another shreik. 'He'd know how to calm you down, that's for sure.'

He carried Niamh upstairs, hoping to get her to nod off in her cot. He placed her inside, tucking blankets around her and began rocking her , singing softly to her. As he did, her crying began to get quieter and quieter until she was silent. When Killian looked into the cot, he saw she had finally fallen asleep, the redness fading from her face.

'Good night, my little princess,' he muttered. Exhausted, he sat on the bed, watching her chest rise and fall. He lay down, telling himself he'd get up soon, that he was just checking to make sure she wouldn't wake.

When Emma came home, the light was still on in the kitchen. Confused, she switched it off and went upstairs. She found her bedroom light still on and peaked around the door.

She found her pirate fast asleep, still fully clothed, on the bed, with Niamh asleep in her crib. She gently peeled off her jacket and shoes and snuggled next to him, planting a kiss on the back of his head and leaning her cheek against his shoulder. She lifted her head to take a quick glance at Niamh.

'Good night baby girl,' she mouthed before settling against her pirate and drifting off herself.


End file.
